


agglomeration

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble Collection, Insecurity, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Makeup, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drabble dump





	agglomeration

viktor nikiforov has never had the best relationship with his parents. they work and work and work and that's it, really. when he shows an interest in skating, his wealthy parents throw money at it — getting him the best coach possible. 

the best coach turns out to be yakov feltsman, a scowly grunty man with light-brown hair that's starting to grey and blue eyes lighter than his own. yakov does not look impressed with him. viktor, who is a trust-fund boy with a charming personality and beautiful looks, is sure that he can sway yakov within the week. 

viktor learns that yakov prefers results from his skating to chatting. that's okay, he can do that. and he does do that, does it so well he tires of the fame years later. 

but viktor as a twelve-year-old prodigy is young and bright-eyed and wants to do well because he's got  _ambition_ and he wants to have admirers and affection. 

he's starved of it and yakov doesn't really do affection either. neither does his wife. 

so viktor wins. 

(and he wins and he wins and he wins). 

later, he will watch as his fianceè narrowly loses to someone who has become like a little brother, and he thinks  _we all won in the end_ , because yuuri will have made him a sap. 


End file.
